Short-distance optical communication links are widely used in data centers and supercomputers. For example, servers and disk drives in data centers and supercomputers generally communicate via optical fibers. In order to maximize optical channel density so as to achieve high data rate transmission, optical fibers connecting emitting lasers to laser driver chips and those connecting photodetectors to amplifier chips should be as short as possible, and optical channels between transmitters and receivers should be as close as possible.
However, in the conventional optical communication apparatus, the arrangement of electrical interconnection lines between various components is not optimal, so that the structure is not compact and the volume of the apparatus is large, which increases the cost of the apparatus and difficulty of the assembling process and meanwhile reduces the efficiency of optical communication transmission.
Therefore, there is a demand to propose an optical communication apparatus with compact structure, small volume and high efficiency of optical communication transmission, as well as a method of assembling such an optical communication apparatus.